


Buckyverse

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Quello che si accingeva a fare avrebbe cambiato le cose in maniera tale che nulla sarebbe più stato come prima. Non nella sua storia. Non nel suo universo."PostAvengers: Endgame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Buckyverse

Quando Scott Lang si sentì osservato, nel cuore della notte, nella sua camera da letto, ebbe quasi la sensazione che al suo capezzale ci fosse un demone dell’Inferno.

Avvertì la stessa inquietudine che si prova negli incubi, per una presenza pericolosa: il terrore. Scattò sul letto col fiatone, gocce di sudore gli imperlavano il viso impallidito.

“C-Chi sei? N-Non provare a farmi del male o io…” Cosa avrebbe fatto? Prendere la mazza da baseball e spaccargliela in testa… se solo avesse avuto la mazza da baseball accanto al letto.

Ma poi, perché un ladro avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo a osservarlo nel buio della stanza, seduto sulla sua poltrona, invece che immobilizzarlo, legarlo, imbavagliarlo e infine ammazzarlo? E poi, cosa diamine aveva da rubare da casa sua? Non aveva niente di prezioso. Non ce l’aveva lì, la tuta di Ant-Man: l’unica cosa preziosa lì era la sua vita.

Appena i suoi occhi iniziarono ad abituarsi al buio, riconobbe qualcosa dei contorni del corpo e del viso di chi lo osservava.

”Cos… Tu? E tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere…?”

L’altro alzò lentamente una mano e con l’indice gli fece segno di abbassare la voce; poi, con movimenti cadenzati ed eleganti, si sollevò e parlò con un filo di voce, ma alquanto imperioso:

“Alzati e preparati. Ho bisogno di te.”

Scott rimase, per un attimo, alquanto sconcertato. Si chiese per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto fare un favore proprio a lui: a parte il fatto che fosse amico del Capitano e che l’avesse già aiutato in passato… e che in cambio ne avesse ricevuto solo guai.

“E… E cosa dovrei fare per te?” chiese, deglutendo rumorosamente davanti a quella figura massiccia, che non sembrava essere molto amichevole in quel momento, con quel braccio di vibranio in piena vista…

“Mi devi far entrare nei laboratori Pym. Sei l’unico che può farcela… e l’unico a cui posso chiederlo” disse l’altro, mantenendo un tono e un atteggiamento molto controllati.

Ecco, come mandare definitivamente all’aria la sua relazione con Hope, quando finalmente stava andando tutto bene, pensò Scott. E il rapporto di amicizia e fiducia con Hank e la ritrovata moglie Janet e magari tornare in prigione per l’ennesima volta, compromettendo così la sua vita da “eroe che ha contribuito a salvare il mondo da Thanos”. Ma, dopotutto, eroe lo era anche il suo interlocutore… Anzi, lui era un eroe dai tempi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale e, dopo aver passato l’inferno, come involontaria marionetta nemica; come minimo, avrebbe dovuto essere riabilitato urbi et orbi.

“E che cerchi, nei laboratori Pym? Non penso che tu voglia fare il turista” provò a dire, con la sua solita, curiosa ironia.

L’ombra si girò verso di lui di almeno tre quarti e Scott non poté non notare quanto il suo sguardo fosse spento e profondamente infelice, quasi da sembrare la bocca dell’abisso.

“Sei anche l’unico a cui posso chiedere di attivare la macchina del tempo, solo per me, e di non rivelarlo a nessuno.”

A Scott venne quasi un colpo a sentire quelle parole. Doveva essere impazzito.

“Ascolta, amico… Barnes, giusto? Bucky Barnes…” balbettò, appena un po’ stravolto da quello che gli stava chiedendo e pensando che sarebbe stato bene evitare di chiamarlo “Soldato d’inverno” in quel frangente.

Stava per dirgli che poteva scordarselo, ma una serie di pensieri lo fermò. Non era una missione dello S.H.I.E.L.D.: non si sarebbe ritrovato lui davanti, altrimenti, ma direttamente Nick Fury oppure Falcon; oppure Nick Fury avrebbe contattato direttamente Hank che gli avrebbe risposto picche, e allora avrebbero cercato di trafugare direttamente la macchina, ma quell’uomo era andato da lui e gli aveva detto “solo per me”.

C’era qualcosa di fottutamente importante sotto…

Dopo un attimo, che sembrò infinito davanti a tutte quelle elucubrazioni, Scott scostò le coperte e si alzò, con una certa lena.

“Io preparo il caffè, altrimenti non ragiono; tu dimmi che diamine intendi fare.”

Un paio d’ore dopo, Scott stava armeggiando con i comandi della macchina e passava da un punto all’altro, per assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto. Avevano disattivato tutte le telecamere, neutralizzato ogni possibile allarme della struttura ed erano penetrati fin dove le apparecchiature erano già installate.

Dopo l’uso che ne aveva fatto il Capitano, dopo lo scontro finale con Thanos, era stato deciso che fosse troppo pericoloso da rendere pubblico, quindi anche la sperimentazione avveniva segretamente e in maniera molto, molto cauta.

Eppure, dopo aver parlato con Bucky, Scott pensò che avesse senso e che nessuno meritasse di usarlo più di lui. Le sue motivazioni, per lui, erano più che sufficienti. E non c’era davvero altro che avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarlo.

“È tutto pronto. Ora lo accendo. Ricordi tutto ciò che ti ho spiegato?”

Bucky fece la sua comparsa lungo la pedana, bardato della nuova tuta di contrazione per rimpicciolirsi; a vederlo, faceva la sua porca figura. Stava solo un po’ troppo aderente sul braccio sinistro, ma bisognava pur rimpicciolire anche il vibranio. Scott lo vide scuotere la testa, provando fastidio a tenere i capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle, costretti nel colletto della tuta, ma vide anche il segno d’assenso: la teoria era abbastanza incomprensibile, ma le istruzioni erano chiare. Una volta entrato nel mondo quantico, avrebbe dovuto imbroccare la strada giusta e seguirla fino al punto in cui era intenzionato ad andare, a qualunque costo: non c’era possibilità di tornare indietro. Era un viaggio di sola andata…

“Ti ringrazio, davvero. So di non averti chiesto una cosa facile” mormorò Bucky al suo indirizzo, abbozzando appena un sorriso. Quello era il primo sorriso che Scott gli avesse visto in volto in oltre due ore, e lo esprimeva al pensiero di andarsene.

“Ehi… ero con te in Germania, lo sai. Sarò sempre Team Cap!” abbozzò, rispondendo timidamente al sorriso, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Anche se stava di nuovo rischiando tutto, non se ne pentiva.

“Non mi sono dimenticato di te” mormorò Bucky. “Quando hai detto che ti saresti anche potuto ‘strappare in due’, mi sono preoccupato davvero” commentò, sollevando un sopracciglio a quel ricordo e fissandolo ancora con sconcerto.

Scott si sentì in imbarazzo e, cercando di nasconderlo, ridacchiò nervosamente.

“Beh, ho rischiato, ma ho pensato di farcela. Volevo far colpo sul Capitano, così…” Ma lì si bloccò, pensando di stare parlando troppo. “E così è proprio… andato…” commentò poi, con tristezza ed emozione nella voce, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Non era riuscito subito a credere a quello che Bucky gli aveva raccontato: Steve Rogers che tornava nel passato, per vivere col suo “amore”, per poi tornare a farsi vivo _vecchio_ e malandato, tanto che aveva “passato” il suo scudo a Sam come nuovo Capitan America.

E non era passato molto tempo che aveva tirato le cuoia. Il mondo aveva perso il suo più grande e nobile eroe, e solo questo era già una tragedia. Ci si sentiva più soli e più impotenti già così…

Poteva solo immaginare cosa sentisse Bucky in quel frangente.

Eppure, nonostante il suo dolore, sembrava mantenere una sorta di dignità innata, come se non ci fosse nulla e nessuno che lo potesse abbattere. Scott doveva ammetterlo a se stesso: lo ammirava molto, quasi quanto il Capitano.

Però, dal suo sguardo, riusciva a capire che con Steve Rogers se n’era andato anche lui, o meglio, una parte consistente di lui, e che se non voleva perdere del tutto se stesso, era meglio che non rimanesse lì.

“Ti auguro tanta fortuna” gli disse, prendendo poi la fiala di particelle Pym e inserendola nel congegno che avrebbe rimpicciolito Bucky.

“Anche a te” disse lui con sicurezza, guardandolo negli occhi, con aria di nuovo seria. “Ti chiedo di nuovo di mantenere il segreto, ma… in fin dei conti, serve più a te che a me” sbuffò, rilassando un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorrisetto. “Per dove finirò, nessuno potrà venirmi a cercare.”

E così sarebbe stato. Perché quello che si accingeva a fare avrebbe cambiato le cose in maniera tale che nulla sarebbe più stato come prima. Non nella sua storia. Non nel suo universo.


End file.
